


make it home

by blackandblue13



Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [13]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 01, at least.. i think there's some comfort?, check it out yeah we make 'em say OW, i have too much dessert at my apt but if i don't decorate some cookies rn i'm gonna scream, i made myself emo writing this, me? crying? how dare you accuse me of something i clearly did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandblue13/pseuds/blackandblue13
Summary: One of Luke’s favorite parts of the holiday season is making and decorating cookies with his mom.Every year, Julie and her mom would make Christmas cookies together. Ray and Carlos helped, but it was mainly Julie and Rose’s thing.or: carrying on old traditions with new family
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Luke Patterson
Series: some jatp one-shots bc i'm emo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969249
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	make it home

**Author's Note:**

> worm okay: part of this is set before death, the other part set after 01x09 — boys can be seen by lifers when julie is around but she’s the only one who can touch them (i guess they can make themselves invisible to lifers too but julie can still see them when they do that?? idk how to explain that eloquently which is why it’s a little reminder before the fic yk) 
> 
> title from “bright”

**December 1993.**

One of Luke’s favorite parts of the holiday season is making and decorating cookies with his mom. 

It started when he was young enough that he could barely see the countertop without stretching up on his tippy-toes and his dad stood him up on one of the chairs, or sometimes his mom would let him perch on the counter and watch the process from the best seat in the house. 

Now he’s tall enough that he doesn’t need to sit on counters or stand on chairs — although he regularly does it anyway — and he can work next to his mother while the radio plays one Christmas tune after another. It isn’t Luke’s first choice of music, but it’s one of the few times he gets to see his mother find joy in a song lately, rather than make another underhanded comment about his life choices. 

And that’s why this winter feels different. Because of the band. Because, in their first year of being a serious act, Sunset Curve has been rising up in the Hollywood scene — slowly, but surely — and Emily Patterson makes it clear she’s okay with it, as long as Luke considers other options for his future career path. But Sunset Curve _is_ his future, there’s no doubt about it. 

So, on the first day of winter break, their usual cookie-making day, Luke invites the band to join them. It’s purely so Emily will see that his friends are human — even though she’s known Reggie and Alex for a decade and met Bobby when the band formed — and not _co-conspirators on his direct path into the gutter of life_. 

(He’s paraphrasing, of course.) (Sort of.) 

Alex and Reggie happily accept, although Bobby is stuck home packing for his family’s annual road trip to visit his grandparents. Which means this affair turns from _Mother and son and his band_ to _Mother and son and his boyfriends_ , although she doesn’t know that. 

They had only gotten _together_ a few months ago, and Emily makes it clear that she welcomes any and all friends into their home, but there's still that bit of underlying pressure. Luke isn't sure how she — or his dad, for that matter — feel about… certain things. They're probably better than Alex’s parents in that regard, considering the Mercers' backhanded comments, and they don’t even _know_. But, to Luke, there’s much more security in _knowing_ than assuming his parents will react well. 

Nevertheless, Alex and Reggie are welcomed into the Pattersons’ home with open arms before being shoved into the kitchen to wash their hands and get to work. 

The whole process of making the cookies goes smoothly, but when they begin decorating, the situation gets… out of hand. 

“Reg, why are you drawing hearts on every single cookie?” 

“Because I _can_ , Luke.” 

Emily laughs. “I think it’s charming.” 

“You should see my chemistry notes,” Alex says with a fond scoff as Reggie beams. 

Luke pouts. “He doesn’t draw on _my_ notes.” It makes sense, as Luke is in a different class than the other two, but _still_. He likes to be included. 

Reggie takes his hand and draws a few small hearts on the back with the red icing he’s been using for the cookies. “There. Happy?” He asks so genuinely that, regardless of what he actually put on Luke’s hand, the answer would be an enthusiastic _yes_. 

But, Luke being Luke, he chooses the cheeky route, answering _For now_ with a wink. 

A few minutes later, Mitch calls Emily into the other room and she leaves Alex in charge — and not Luke? Thanks, mom — to ensure they don’t destroy the kitchen in her absence. It seems like the smart decision, although they’re quickly proven wrong. 

No more than ten seconds after Emily steps out, Alex wipes a bit of pink icing onto Reggie’s nose. And Reggie _melts_ , gazing at him with such a fond expression that one would think Alex surprised him with his favorite flowers instead of starting an icing war. 

Reggie pulls him down for a gentle kiss, and Luke thinks, for a split second, he _won’t_ retaliate. Until Reggie scoops some green icing out of a bowl and cups Alex’s cheek, smearing it all over the side of his face, and then giggling at his victory as they break apart. 

Luke can’t believe his eyes. He definitely knew something like this would happen, but he honestly thought it’d be him and Reggie initiating the battle. He appreciates not being the main target, especially as Alex plants a few kisses on Reggie’s neck, transferring half of the green to Reggie’s jaw and his own hair. 

But then Luke laughs and _fuck_. He’s drawn attention to himself. Alex and Reggie lock eyes, exchanging the most devious smirks he’s ever seen them wear. He knows he’s done. His boyfriends are ganging up on him. He snags a piping bag full of yellow for defense, but it’s not very effective against Reggie’s red and Alex picking him up by his waist. By the time they’re finished, there’s frosting all over their shirts from grabbing and faces from wiping and kissing and they’re a panting mess of colors originally meant for cookies. 

And then Emily comes back, hands on her hips, demanding to know what exactly went down in the short time she’d been gone. 

None of them answer, stifling laughs as they exchange glances, then— 

“Alex started it.” 

“Reggie!” 

Emily sighs, waving them off. “Go get cleaned up. And, Luke, find them a change of clothes.” 

Alex and Reggie go, mumbling something about washing each other’s hair? Luke chuckles at that as he lingers in the kitchen, helping his mom as she cleans up their disaster. 

“Hey, mom?” 

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“Thanks for letting them come over.” 

Emily puts a hand on one of the frosting-free spots on his arm, smiling, despite the mess. “Of course. You know I love them like family.” 

And that’s when it hits him: he should tell her. 

She’s putting bowls in the sink and she loves them and he should tell her. She’s not either of Alex’s parents, or Reggie’s, and she may not be a fan of the band, but she makes it abundantly clear that she loves _them_ , and _he should tell her_. 

Or, maybe he shouldn’t, because he has no idea how this will turn out. It might be a new thing she refers to in a passive-aggressive tone at dinner, or refuse to acknowledge, turning the other way when any of them walk into a room, or it’ll be another reason why she’ll suggest quitting the band— 

“Luke, what’s wrong?” 

She breaks him out of his thoughts as she scrubs a mixing bowl. Luke wears his heart on his sleeve, and, even through the icing covering half of his face, he’s not surprised she saw through his internal panic. 

“Nothing, uh…” He should tell her he should tell her he— “I love them, too.” 

She smiles again and turns back to the bowl, all traces of worry escaping her. “I know—” 

“No, mom, I—” The words get caught in his throat and she’s too focused on cleaning to notice but he _has_ to say it. He wants to. He always tells her everything and this should be included. “I _love_ them.” 

Emily stops, turns off the water, and dries her hands as she stands in front of Luke. She scans his face and his heart pounds so much that Alex’s drumming is about to have some competition if she doesn’t say _something_. 

And then she _smiles_. And she holds his arms again, no concern for frosting, and asks, “Do they love you, too?” 

Luke’s heart stops and he nods, not wanting to speak and hear his voice betray him by cracking. 

“Good. Otherwise, I’d have a stern talk with them.” 

It takes every bone in his body to resist hugging her right then and there because he knows she won’t be happy if he covers her in frosting, too. He opts to kiss her cheek with a _Thank you_ , leaving a small stain of red and green before running off to clean himself up. 

And when he comes back, his boyfriends wearing his clothes and hooking ankles under the kitchen table, his parents making hot chocolate to accompany the cookies, Luke can breathe again. He can _speak_ again, reminding his dad that they _need_ mini marshmallows, despite the copious amount of sugar they’ll be having. And when he kisses Reggie and Alex’s cheeks after taking the seat between them, his parents don’t bat an eye. 

* * *

**December 2020.**

Julie stands alone, staring at the scene laid atop the kitchen island. 

Every year, she and her mom would make Christmas cookies together. Ray and Carlos helped, but it was mainly Julie and Rose’s thing. 

And Julie loved it. She _loves_ it. 

Julie wanted to be hands-on with every part of the process as early as she can remember, and Rose was more than happy to grant her daughter’s wishes. Julie got permission to use the electric mixer when Carlos had just been born — much to Ray’s concern, although he immediately conceded at Rose’s elated expression when Julie avoided making a mess of things, besides a puff of flour that hit her nose. 

She remembers the stories behind the assortment of cookie cutters Rose had collected over the years, from her own parents, Ray’s side of the family, and ones she thought were just plain cute when they caught her eye in stores. There’s an array of Christmas shapes — candy canes, gingerbread people, snowflakes, the list goes on. They also include cookie cutters from other seasons — hearts, skulls, leaves, et cetera. 

But Julie’s favorite set is the music — notes, instruments, a microphone, and a star. Every year, Rose would decorate the star and adorn it with Julie’s name — and later Carlos’s, too — to remind her children that they were her stars, and to never forget that. 

And now, instead of being part of that usual duo, Julie will be accompanied by her girlfriend and three ghost boys, who should be arriving right about— 

“Hey, Jules,” Flynn greets her with a kiss on the cheek as she enters the kitchen. “You ready to bake?” 

It takes Julie a few more seconds to scan the counter before her eyes meet Flynn’s and she nods, half-forcing a smile. 

She’s grown in the past year. It’s been a slow process, but she’s made progress nonetheless. Getting back into music was its own war. It was unavoidable, with songs living in her heart, finding rhythm in everyday beats, and music literally in her blood — her parents met because of it, Ray being an amateur high school photographer shooting for one of Rose’s gigs in the early 90’s. But with her family supporting her, it got easier, no matter how long she took, they waited patiently by her side. 

In comparison, baking is just a small battle on the path of grieving and moving on. 

Flynn touches her shoulder, pulling her focus back to the present. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, okay?” 

Julie doesn’t have to force any part of the smile this time. “I’m okay.” She kisses Flynn’s forehead and they start. 

Flynn takes charge of the dry ingredients while Julie mixes the wet, except for the eggs — Flynn has some kind of magic power that allows her to crack eggs and never get the shell in whatever she’s making. Julie doesn’t understand it — her mom always dealt with the eggs — but she’ll accept anything that involves the reasoning of _Flynn is magical_. 

The boys finally _poof_ in when they’re rolling out the dough, reaching out to pick up cookie cutters, until Flynn yells at them to wash their hands, ignoring protests claiming the water might go through them

(It doesn’t, so _stop complaining, Luke_ ). 

Alex is the first to examine all the cookie cutter options, complimenting Flynn on her organization by theme and shape. Luke gets a head start on the decorating, managing to find the icing they hid behind the broccoli because they _knew_ he'd try to steal it, which causes a brief wrestling match, ending with a victorious Julie. 

But when Reggie joins the fun, his attention instantly lands on a particular cookie cutter. He picks up the star, nudging Alex with his elbow as he looks at Julie through it, framing her in its outline. “Look, it’s perfect.” He grins, glancing at Julie expectantly. “Get it? Because you’re our star?” 

Oh. 

And then Julie’s smile falls, along with the glass bowl in her hands — which she was going to put the icing into — but it shatters on the floor and causes Reggie to jump. Her hands are shaking and Flynn is touching her shoulder and she thinks she mutters _I need a minute_ before darting out of the room. 

~~~ 

Flynn is halfway between lecturing these dumb boys and going after her girlfriend when she sees the worry written on their faces like a bad tattoo. 

That’s when she realizes. They don’t _know_. 

Reggie puts the star back on the counter, not meeting Flynn’s eyes as he plays with his fingers, barely relaxing when Alex puts a hand on his back and murmurs what she assumes are reassurances into his ear. 

She gives them an abridged explanation of _Julie’s mom would decorate the star cookies for her and Carlos so it’s a sensitive topic, and the only reason I’m not killing you guys again is because there’s no way you could’ve known_. 

Sometimes she feels like she forgives them too easily, but she forgets they’re usually more unaware than insensitive. They’d never hurt Julie on purpose — and Flynn will make damn sure they follow through on that promise. 

She’s about to step out when Luke puts a hand near hers on the counter and asks, “Can I?” 

She nods and he leaves to find Julie. Then she turns back to the other boys and tells them they need a plan to cheer Julie up. With the help of a single cookie cutter, they quickly formulate their next moves. 

~~~ 

“Hey, Julie?” Luke knocks as he slowly opens the door. Julie barely acknowledges him until he takes a seat on the bed next to her and she rests her head against him. “You know Reggie was just playing around, and that we love you—” 

“I know. I love you guys, too.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

She finds his hand. “It’s just…” She twists one of his rings like she’s seen him do when he’s anxious. “My mom.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

When Julie first met the boys, she couldn’t imagine how quickly they would all connect. There’s no way she would have anticipated befriending three ghosts from the 90’s, let alone sharing intimate details of their lives together. They were more sympathetic and understanding with each other than she realized, and those feelings extended to her as the band grew closer. 

The boys had each other for years and, even though she’d only met them a few months ago, it was like she had been a part of their circle the whole time. She knew about their parents, from moments of acceptance to ignorance to plain hatred. She immediately adopted them into her own family, much to their delighted confusion of _Is that even possible?_ but it didn’t matter because they're _her_ boys, and they always will be. 

So, speaking about her own parental history comes as easily for her as it did for them. But they didn’t know about this, which is why she sits with Luke, talking about her favorite Christmas moments with her mom. 

How the cookies were _their_ thing, with her dad taking pictures to savor every minute and Carlos sneaking sprinkles onto as many treats as possible when he thought no one was looking. How her mom specialized the stars for her and Carlos — she was probably a professional baker in another life, given how beautiful they were — adding details of all their favorite things, including Carlos’s preferred sport at the time and a border the colors of the bisexual flag every year after Julie came out. And how this is their second Christmas without her mom, because she passed just before it last year, and they didn’t celebrate because it didn’t feel _right_. 

And then Luke goes still, and when Julie asks, he breathlessly says, “It’s mine, too.” 

Julie knows he ran away from home in December, but it doesn’t fully hit her until now. She kisses his knuckles and urges him to go on, but he keeps hesitating with a wet chuckle, _I’m the one who’s supposed to be comforting_ you _right now_ , but that doesn’t matter. 

With a few words, she breaks her own heart, and maybe Luke’s, too. “We both lost our moms around this time. We should honor them.” 

So, he takes her other hand and opens up. How he and his mom also had a tradition of decorating cookies and it just got _messier_ as time went on, in the kitchen, and as their arguing got worse. How he came out to her during their last good Christmas in '93. How it didn’t even _feel_ like the holiday was coming in '94, between multiple fights a day, Reggie not sleeping, and Alex… He doesn’t explain what happened with Alex. He mentions barely being at home for a full week, but when he did go back, the arguments spiraled because he didn’t want to go to college, and she was going to make him quit the band for good, and that’s when he left. 

Julie kisses his knuckles as they fall into a comfortable silence, aside from sniffling. Luke hums a bit of “Bright” as they lean back against the headboard. 

Being with Luke is easy — talking, writing, performing. It wasn’t hard to realize they’re probably musical soulmates, complementing each other with their instruments and voices, Julie starting a melody and Luke ending it with a harmony. So, it’s not as weird as she thought it would be to just _be_ with him, unspeaking, because they don't need words to _understand_ this. 

They sit for a few more minutes, heads resting on each other for quiet support, until a knock interrupts them. Flynn comes in slowly, followed by Alex and Reggie. 

“Hey, love,” Flynn says softly, holding out her hand, which Julie takes immediately. “We have a surprise for you.” 

~~~ 

Oh. 

“Why are there four?” is Julie’s first question. 

“Well, I’ll make the ones for you and Carlos,” Flynn explains, “And you can make one for your mom.” 

_Oh_. 

“But what about…” 

Alex answers her unfinished question. “We wanted to make one for you, too” 

“Because you’re our star,” Reggie adds. 

It takes everything in Julie to avoid crying, especially after her heart-to-heart with Luke, but the tears are welling up as she turns to Flynn. “We need to make another batch.” 

Flynn quirks an eyebrow in confusion, but gets the boys to work without a second to spare, kissing Julie before they join in. 

~~~ 

“Julie?” 

“Hi, Mrs. Patterson. Um…” Julie holds up a Tupperware container. “We made _way_ too many Christmas cookies and we stopped by to see if you wanted any?” 

Emily looks between Julie and Flynn and smiles. “Of course. Why don’t you come in? I’ll make hot chocolate.” 

They do, and Julie holds the door open for an extra few seconds to let the three ghosts follow while Flynn introduces herself to Emily and Mitch in the kitchen. 

Luke takes his usual spot on the counter, dangling his feet over the edge as Reggie hooks a chin on his shoulder and Alex leans against the wall and takes his hand. Julie and Flynn sit on the side of the table closest to them so they can face the Pattersons. 

Reggie points to the mug Emily holds. “'Lex, didn’t you buy that for Luke?” 

Alex smiles at the memory, then presses a kiss to Luke’s forehead. “Yeah, it was '92, I think.” 

Mitch passes by the boys with two mugs, now full of hot chocolate, and hands them to Julie and Flynn. “Luke always insisted on the marshmallows.” 

“The mini ones,” Emily adds, giving her husband a mug that matches her own on the counter. “His friends said it was because he’s short.” 

Luke scoffs as Emily opens a cabinet and pulls a plate from a low shelf. “I’m not short!” 

Julie bites her tongue to stifle a laugh as the Pattersons reminisce. 

“We get it, we’re short, too,” Flynn jokes. Even though she can’t see the guys at the moment, Luke’s feelings about his height are a well-known fact. 

“Rude,” Luke mumbles as Reggie giggles against his cheek and Alex smirks. 

The mood shifts when Emily opens the container of cookies and gasps, calling Mitch over, who then has the same reaction. The ones on the top of the pile are three stars with the names Alex, Luke, and Reggie, decorated by the guys themselves — guitars, drumsticks, music notes, and Reggie’s signature red hearts, all bordered with the guys’ favorite colors. 

“My mom made star cookies for me and my brother,” Julie explains. “We couldn’t track down Reggie’s parents, and Alex…” Flynn puts a hand over hers as she trails off, and they see it click for the Pattersons. 

“Old habits die hard,” Mitch mutters, causing Alex to snort, while Emily abandons the plate in favor of bringing the entire container to the table. 

She reaches her hand out to the two girls. “We’re glad you came to us.” 

(Julie and Flynn didn’t actually look for Reggie’s parents, per his request. Alex asked, but when they found his parents spewing bigoted nonsense on Facebook, he called off the search completely.) 

“Em, do you remember the year Luke invited the boys to decorate with you?” Mitch asks, returning to his chair. 

Emily laughs, wiping her eyes as she sits. “Oh, my poor kitchen.” 

“It wasn’t that bad!” Alex interjects. 

“Of course _you_ would say that,” Reggie says, rolling his eyes. 

Julie has trouble keeping a straight face with the boys’ commentary behind her. “What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“I stepped away for five minutes and they got icing on everything,” Emily says with a smile, her eyes on the stars. “Sometimes, I still feel like I missed a spot. It was a _disaster_.” 

“And it was all Alex’s fault!” 

“ _Reginald_.” 

“I can’t remember if they actually decorated any cookies.” Mitch gives them a watery chuckle. “But that was always our favorite Christmas, right, Em?” 

Emily nods, sending him a tight smile, and Mitch takes her hand on the table. Julie and Flynn exchange a glance, a silent understanding that it may be time to leave soon. 

“I, um, I found something else in the garage,” Julie starts, pulling a picture out of her jacket pocket — the guys, Alex with his arms over Luke and Reggie, and a peace sign from the photographer in the bottom left corner, which Luke said was Bobby. “I tried looking for more, but this was the only one—” 

“It’s perfect,” Mitch says as Emily gently touches the edge of the photo. “Really, you’ve brought him back to us in more ways than you know. Thank you.” 

Julie nods. “Thank you for letting me into your lives.” She doesn’t know when she started crying, but Flynn wipes a tear from her cheek. 

After a few more minutes of chatter, now filled with lighter subjects, mugs are emptied and a few cookies are eaten, the remaining ones packed away with a promise of returning the container eventually. The photo is hung up on the fridge and Mitch and Emily wave goodbye as Flynn and Julie begin their trek home. 

They don’t see the guys until they’re back in the Julie’s room and Luke pulls her into a hug, quickly followed by Alex and Reggie. Although they still can’t make physical contact with Flynn, she swears she feels it when they touch her sweater, and they all take that as a win. 

They agree to turn in early for the night, cuddling up on Julie’s bed — which definitely isn’t meant for five people, but they make it work — and continuing their marathon of movies the guys missed. _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ sparks a debate of whether it should be considered a film more for Christmas or Halloween, but it ends with all of them dozing off after the credits roll. 

So, what’s another battle with grief for Julie Molina?

Well, with an army of friends by her side? It’s just a bump in the road, no matter how big or small it becomes, she knows she’ll be able to manage it. 

**Author's Note:**

> i edited this while watching “star wars” and i may have rushed the ending a lil However what’s done is done


End file.
